The present invention relates to a new and distinct Coreopsis and given the cultivar name ‘Citrine’. Coreopsis is in the family Asteraceae. This new cultivar originated from a controlled cross of Coreopsis ‘Rum Punch’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 18,889) as the seed parent and Coreopsis pubescens, an unpatented plant, as the pollen parent. The breeding program is to produce hardy dwarf cultivars.
Compared to the seed parent, Coreopsis ‘Rum Punch’, the new cultivar has flowers that yellow rather than orangey-rose and the habit is smaller and tighter. Compared to the pollen parent, Coreopsis pubescens, the new cultivar has flowers that are a lighter yellow and leaves that are much narrower. The habit is smaller and tighter.
Compared to Coreopsis grandiflora ‘Presto’, an unpatented plant, the new variety has single flowers of clear yellow rather than a golden doubles.